


New Look

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nonsexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ronan looks different today, but Adam can't quite put his finger on why.





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from nonsexual intimacy prompts): Sharing clothes for Pynch

It actually took Adam a second to realize what looked different about Ronan.

His hair couldn’t get much shorter than the buzz he sported, so it wasn’t that he’d gotten it cut. Adam tilted his head to one side, checking Ronan’s characteristics off of a mental list: sharp angles, check; pouty disinterest, check; coiled muscles, ragged jeans, heavy boots, checkcheckcheck.

It wasn’t until Ronan looked up and said “Oh, you weren’t looking for this, were you?” that Adam realized Ronan was wearing his Coca-Cola T-shirt instead of one of his monochromatic tank tops or muscle tees.

A smile fluttered through his chest on its way to his lips.

“Nah, that’s okay.”


End file.
